Volleyed and Thundered
Plasma bolts streaked across the cavernous hall of the garage, striking walls and already damaged vehicles as those behind them responded with their own bullets, all but one. Bodark-B076 had a reputation for her savage speed and agility in close quarters combat and that was quickly being made clear as she dived from cover to cover, slitting throats and riddling enemies with bullets. Just as she was about to move to her next target Bodark was met by a large metal door slamming down in front of her. Questioningly she turned back to her teammates who she noticed were rather far back compared to her and Jericho in particular seemed livid. “So, are you trying to get yourself killed or do you just really like visiting the infirmary” Jericho asked, clearly frustrated but with a hint of worry. “I was taking care of it” but before she could continue Jericho cut her off “Yeah, and what happens when another few dozen show up and decide to shoot instead of hide” At this she had no retort, her anger turning on herself and the situation she put her team in. “Won’t happen again” Bodark finishes as they moved back to the entrance they came through to watch it while Arlo set up the demolition charges. “Alright this’ll take a few minutes so you’ll guys will need to hold them off, I can’t risk these getting hit and set off prematurely” Arlo said as he planted the first charge and activated the primer. “We should have some time, I have access to the door controls so I’ll hold em back a-” Jericho gets cut off as a high pitched ssssssssshhhhhhh sound pierced through the hall. Looking to their left they saw a large plasma blade being pushed through one of the large frontal doors of the garage. “Well shit, Arlo you’re going to have to pick up the pace!” Jericho called as he set about the terminal sealing all other doors in the facility before getting into a position to defend Arlo. “Bodark, we’re gonna need you to buy us some time” Adrian said as he looked at her from the terminal. “Consider it done” she said as she smiled under her helmet and walked out the rear entrance. Once outside she climbed up the side of the building and on top of it, moving from there to the front entrances and right above her teammates. Peering over the edge she got a good look at the team trying to get in which consisted of a trio of Elites, a single Brute and a trio of Jackals operating the machine. As she moved to fire one of the Elites spotted her but it was too late, she fired off a grenade into the machine, destroying it and killing the jackals in the blast with shrapnel maiming the Minor nearby. However things soon turned as they Elites fired, the Brute seemingly have died in the blast, their rounds missing Bodark but hitting and disabling her grenade launcher. Bodark tossed away the now useless weapon and leapt down towards them, shooting her MA5K to cause them to flinch back. As soon as she landed she went for her knife and immediately sent several slashes across the neck and face of the injured Minor, killing it in seconds. As she turned to the others one of them attempted to knock her back with a powerful kick towards her chest which barely missed. Taking advantage of the situation she grabbed the leg in a vice like grip and tugged, hard; this sent the Elite to the ground and his foot meeting the face of the other who attempted to grab Bodark from behind. Feeling as if she has wasted enough time, Bodark snapped the ankle of the foot with ease, ignoring the cries of the Elite, and drew her MA5K again sending a volley of rounds into the head of the screaming elite and another into to his teammate who attempted to stand. As she moved to leave however she was met with a punch of surprising force to her chest, which sent her flying backwards toward the garage door. Quickly gaining her bearing she looked up to see the partially bloodied face of the Brute from before glaring at her and snarling as it charged once again, sending several blind punches towards her which she managed just managed to dodge. Taking advantage of its over extension, she sent a swift knee into its gut, following with a series of slashes across its chest and putting some distance between them with a roundhouse kick, punctuated by a sickening crunch from the Brutes jaw. However as the Brute stumbled back it let out a piercing howl of pure rage before moving with surprising speed and striking Bodark's helmet, sending a crack through the visor and sending her flying towards the garage door once again. As she tried to regain her bearings Bodark could barely make out the anger and pain laced snarling of the Brute as it tried to find her. Feeling a wetness over her left eye she soon felt blood running down the side of her head which seemed to trigger something in her. Letting out her own quiet growl of anger as she stood up she called out to the Brute as she felt her rage surging through her blood. As it turned to see her, it roared out again before setting off in another charge towards her, but this time Bodark had other plans. As the Brute ran towards her she drew her knife and threw it perfectly into the Brutes right knee causing it to cry in pain as it stumbled towards her at speed. Not giving it the chance to recover she sidestepped the Brute as it careened towards her and into the garage door before grabbing the back of its skull and beating it repeatedly into the door, each hit leaving more blood on the door. In the struggle the Brute managed to push away from the door with its uninjured leg and arms to put some distance between them. As it did so Bodark already took up her ready position, looking to end the fight in that moment. As the Brute went for another speedy punch it met nothing but air as Bodark sidestepped it and grabbed the arm, using it as leverage she roared out as she lifted the Brute over herself and into the ground. Keeping her grip she placed her legs over the abdomen and neck of the Brute and pressed down locking it in place as she pulled on its arm, ripping it out of its socket and shattering the joints as she suffocated it. In a brief moment as the Brute’s legs flailed uselessly, its breath escaping it, Bodark's eyes met the Brutes, even through the helmet and the blood the look between them spoke of unbridled rage which persisted right until the Brute went still, its brain having been starved of oxygen and its windpipe being crushed not long after. Bodark stood from the corpse giving it one final look before grabbing her rifle which had been knocked away in the skirmish, but as she stood up she was met with the sight of an Elite clad in white armor and wielding an Energy Sword, as she was taking a fighting stance, the body of the Elite lurched forward but quickly dropped to the floor, the back of its skull having a sizable hole in it, before she could wonder who helped her a familiar voice came over the comms. “Kilo this is Jamie, I am on station for overwatch”. Category:The Weekly